


A World of Color

by teddiehtet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, USUK Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiehtet/pseuds/teddiehtet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s world was always bathed in shades of blue. When he was younger, he was a bit of a romantic, but his wish of wanting to meet his soulmate slowly weakened as he grew older. Only when he meets an enthusiastic American, does his feelings intensify, and his world explodes in color. USUK Soulmate AU. Written for aph-molossia on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World of Color

Blue. It was Arthur’s whole world, the only color he could see since he was born. Objects. People. Everything he lays his eyes on are seen as shades of blue. As a young child, he always wondered why that was.

He got his answer when his mother mentioned soulmates and how every person has a special someone somewhere in the world. Then she would tell him bedtime stories about how people meet their soulmates and the joy of finally being united with one’s other half, turning Arthur into somewhat of a romantic. Arthur would also ask his mom about how she met his dad. With a blinding smile, Arthur’s mom dove into detail about her first meeting with her husband, how her world seemed so bleak and boring before she met him.

“So what does everything look like once you met dad, mum?”

“It’s as if my world exploded in color. I met the man of my life and I could finally see what the world really looks like.”

“Do you think I’ll be able to find someone special and feel the same way?”

“Arthur, everyone has a soulmate. Of course you’ll find your special someone.”

“I can’t wait to meet whoever I’m supposed to meet!”

As he grew up, however, Arthur started to think less about finding his soulmate and more about work. His family moved from England to America when Arthur was just ten, and throughout middle school and high school, he aimed to be at the top of his class. In the end, his goal was to get into a good university. By the time he was a senior in high school, he was buried in work and college applications that he never had the time to go out with friends or meet new people anymore. Then, by graduation, most of his classmates and friends had already found their soulmates and received their happily ever afters.

For Arthur, no one had actually shown an interest in him and in turn, he found no one who caught his eye. Soon, he was a freshman in college and his world was still bathed in shades of blue. However, he was currently content with his life. He promised himself that even if he never found his soulmate, he would always keep working hard, climb the social ladder, and become an extremely accomplished person. Freshman year ended sooner than he had expected, and the second year flew by as well. Arthur was now a junior majoring in English literature and sharing an apartment with one of the first friends he made in his first year. At this point, he had almost given up on finding his other half. But at the back of his mind, there was still always that small glimmer of hope that his soulmate was still somewhere out there.

“Arthur, you should go out and have some fun,” Francis, his closest friend, (frenemy to be specific) suggested.

“I have three papers due and I have to finish reading a book by next week,” Arthur answered as he continued typing away on his laptop.

“Going out once in a while won’t kill you.”

“Correction. It will kill my grades,” Arthur retorted. “Anyway, don’t you have a date with your soulmate tonight?”

Francis smiled fondly. “I do, actually. Speaking of soulmates, are you still…”

“Yes, I’m still single,” Arthur interrupted. “And frankly, I don’t think I’ll even get to meet my soulmate in this lifetime.”

“Arthur, everyone meets their soulmate. Everyone. It’s just a matter of time. Plus, you are still only in college. You have your whole life ahead of you,” Francis reassured.

“Although, it must be nice to have finally met your soulmate,” Arthur grumbled.

“It really is,” Francis partially gloated.

“How…was it?” Arthur asked.

“How was what?”

“How was it when you found Jeanne?”

“It was, for lack of a better word, magical,” Francis fondly reminisced. “I know you are always complaining about how much of a romantic I am, but trust me when I say the moment you meet your soulmate is the moment that everything falls into place.”

“Except for the struggle of finding jobs and making sure you have enough money…”

“Oh shut up rosbif! No one needs your negativity.”

Arthur snickered. “You know that’s true, frog!”

Francis sighed. “You really need to loosen up, mon ami. I cannot wait for you to finally find your soulmate.”

“What if that happens fifty years from now?”

“Too bad for you then. You’ll be a bitter old man.”

“I’ll be the bitter old man who bothers the hell out of you.”

Francis heaved an exasperated sigh. “Rosbif, you…really need to get away from all your work.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Green. Shades of green was all Alfred could see. The sky, the trees, the ocean, the buildings around him, people- everything was bathed in shades of green. He and his brother, Matthew, found out about soulmates from their elementary school teacher, and from then on, Alfred looked forward to the day he would meet his other half. Matthew met his soulmate surprisingly early, when he was still in middle school. Of course, they started out by dating and being sweet with each other, which got Alfred flustered sometimes. After seeing Matthew with his soulmate, Alfred looked forward to meeting his soulmate even more. Middle school and most high school both flew by, and Al still hadn’t met his other half.

“Mattieeee what if something had happened to my soulmate? Maybe that’s why I still haven’t met them yet. I’m already a senior and I’m still soulmate-less!”

“There are still many people who haven’t met their soulmates yet.”

“But you met yours super early…”

“I think I was one of the few who met their soulmates early, Al. Also, you’ve been in this town your whole life. Maybe your soulmate doesn’t even live here,” Matthew reassured. “You said you wanted to go to a university far from home, so maybe you’ll meet your soulmate there.”

“I think you’re right Matt!” Alfred perked up. “I’m gonna apply to universities all around the country!”

“Don’t forget to pick one that you think you’ll actually like, Al,” Matthew reminded.

“Of course, Matt!” Alfred confirmed. “You’re so lucky you got to meet you soulmate that early. Once I meet them, I’m gonna shower them with so much attention they won’t know what to do with me!”

“You shower enough attention on our family, Al,” Matthew chuckled. “Might as well take that attention and focus it on your soulmate.”

“Damn right I will!” Alfred beamed. “And I bet my soulmate’s the best looking person in the world! We’ll go on lots of dates and have study sessions together and–”

“Don’t get too carried away, Al,” Matthew calmly interrupted. “You need to focus on applying to the schools first.”

“I’ll do that!” Alfred enthusiastically answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months passed by, and soon it was the end of the semester. Finals week was over and all the university students had either gone home or were preparing to go home. In Arthur’s case, he was sitting at a coffee shop that was luckily open on Christmas, near his apartment with his laptop, a book, and a cup of tea in front of him. “No Francis, I’m still not coming to the Christmas party tonight,” Arthur repeated into his cellphone for the fourth time.

“Rosbif, I have said this a million times before, but you need to have some fun,” Francis said. “Besides, you can just stay in the living room for a while then lock yourself in your room.”

“Thanks, but no thanks Francis. I appreciate you trying to help me loosen up but I still prioritize my work,” Arthur replied.

Francis sighed. “The next semester is four weeks away! Why are you– Actually, fine. Be your grumpy, old, English self.”

“Have fun though, frog. You deserve a break.”

“You’re the one who needs the break, Arthur,” Francis replied. “Sometimes I can’t even tell what you’re feeling. You have too many mood swings.”

“Just accept my kind words, frog,” Arthur hissed.

On the other side of the phone, Francis chuckled. “Yes, yes, rosbif. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, frog.”

With that, Arthur hung up his phone and then took a sip of his tea. He looked out the window to admire the snowfall and scenery that was painted blue. Arthur then tried to work on his laptop, but was having a hard time continuing his work, so he decided to finish his tea and take a walk at a park nearby. After packing up his things, he thanked the two baristas, tipped them, and exited the shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sorryyyyyy! I’m so, so, so, so sorry, Mattie!! I’ve apologized to you, mom, and dad a thousand times,” Alfred profusely apologized over the phone as he swung back and forth on the swing he was sitting on.

“I still can’t believe you forgot to buy tickets back home,” Matthew sighed. “It’s Christmas, Alfred.”

“I said I’m sorry, Matt,” Alfred whined. “I didn’t know flight tickets were gonna get sold out that fast.”

“Well, I’m just glad you have a place to stay there, since the dorms are closed for the break and everything,” Matthew said.

“Yeah, Toris was kind enough to let me crash at his place.”

“Also, it looks like we’re going to have a much quieter dinner tonight,” Matthew lightly teased.

“I guess,” Alfred sighed. “Sorry for missing Christmas.”

“I think mom and dad are over it now,” Matt confessed. “How’s your search for your soulmate going by the way?”

“Not that hot,” Alfred replied. “I pay attention to everyone I see. Literally no one in my classes or the people who live in my dorm keep my attention or draw me towards them.”

“I see. Well, I hope you find them soon, Al. I gotta go now, though. I have to help mom cook.”

“Ok Matt. I’ll talk to you later.” Alfred then hung up and sighed. He scanned his surroundings and still saw the same shades of green he has seen his whole life. The snow floating down was green, the trees in the park were green, and the swings and slides around him were green.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. Someone was walking past him, behind him. Alfred turned around and caught someone walking away, but something dropped from that person’s bag, and he hadn’t noticed.

Alfred jumped off the swing and jogged over to pick up the fallen object. “Hey dude, you dropped your book,” Alfred called as he caught up to the stranger.

“Oh, thank you,” the stranger replied as he turned around to take his book.

“No problem! If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing…out…here…” Alfred’s question trailed off as he stared at the man in front of him.

The man’s features, such as his large eyebrows and his slightly disheveled hair, all stood out to Alfred, and he caught himself thinking that this person was the cutest man he had ever laid his eyes on. Alfred stared into the stranger’s eyes, which were of course, green to Alfred, but it wasn’t a shade of green he had seen before. To Alfred, the man’s eyes reflected a strong will, and he felt himself being pulled towards him, as if they were opposite ends of magnets.

To Arthur, the stranger who picked up his book was the most attractive person he had ever met. Like Alfred, Arthur found himself staring back at Alfred’s electrifying blue eyes. Both men inhaled sharply, mesmerized by each other. Seconds ticked past and the two men still haven’t moved. Suddenly, both of them were bombarded by a world of color.

“It’s as if my world exploded in color,” Arthur recalled his mother’s words.

 _“When she said exploded,”_ Arthur thought, _“I didn’t actually think she meant it literally.”_

Both Alfred and Arthur were immobilized by each other and by the sudden realization that their world was suddenly so different. Instead of just shades of blue and green, they could see the white of the snow, the yellow of each other’s hair, and most importantly, the unique blue and green of each other’s eyes.

“I’m Alfred F. Jones!” The enthusiastic American introduced first. “I…uh, it’s nice to finally meet you!”

“I’m Arthur. Arthur Kirkland,” Arthur replied. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”

“The world really does burst into color once we meet each other, huh?” Alfred beamed.

“I certainly did not expect this to be so impactful,” murmured Arthur.

Alfred’s smile wavered a little. “Am I…not what you were expecting?”

“Oh, no!” Arthur quickly answered. “I’m just overwhelmed. Everything looks so much…clearer now. It’s much more different.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe I missed out on all this color,” Alfred agreed. “What I can’t believe even more is how long it took us to meet. Are you from somewhere in the UK? Your accent sort of–”

“Yes, originally I was from London, but my family moved to America when I was young. The accent stayed.”

“Oh I see! Are you in college right now? I’m a first year at WH University, nearby.”

“You’re kidding. I’m a third year there,” Arthur answered.

Alfred’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?! How have I not seen you around campus? I try to pay attention to everyone!”

Arthur sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “Erm, that might be because I tend to stay inside my room or inside one of the study rooms in the library.”

“No wonder I didn’t see you!”

Arthur cleared his throat. “I am, erm, glad to have met you today. I didn’t think I’d be meeting my soulmate anytime soon. At least, not one as a-attractive as y-you.” By the end of the sentence Arthur’s neck and cheeks were red and he attempted to cover his blush with his scarf.

“Aww, I think you’re pretty cute too!” Alfred complimented.

“Th-Thank you.”

“Do you wanna sit down and have a cup of coffee with me?” Alfred offered. “There’s a coffee shop nearby.”

Arthur nodded, even though he recently left the coffee shop. “I would love to.”

The duo made small talk as they walked to the coffee shop, and after they ordered their drinks, they continued to chat and got to know each other better.

“Not getting a flight back home might have been the best thing that’s happened to me this year,” Alfred commented.

“Not going back to my flat was a smart choice on my part too, if I say so myself,” Arthur said as he sipped his tea.

“I’m glad I met you tonight, Artie. This is such a great Christmas present.” Alfred smiled and gently took Arthur’s hand in his. “Merry Christmas, Artie.” He then slowly lifted Arthur’s hand to his lips and placed a kiss on his fingers.

Arthur felt the blood rush to his cheeks again, and coughed a couple of times. “M-Merry Christmas, Alfred. And don’t call me Artie,” Arthur added in a slightly more serious tone.

Alfred laughed. “But Artie sounds so much cuter!”

Arthur sputtered, still not very used to Alfred’s outright compliments. “Wh-Wha–Arthur is perfectly fine, thank you.”

Alfred grinned widely, amused by Arthur’s reactions. He pulled his chair closer to Arthur and brought his face closer to the Englishman’s. Alfred touched their foreheads together. “I always knew my soulmate would be the cutest in the world.”

By this point, Arthur couldn’t form a complete, coherent sentence. “Wh-What are you–”

“May I kiss you, Artie?” Alfred asked softly.

Arthur’s stammering died down. He opened his mouth slightly to answer. “You may.”

With that, Alfred leaned in and captured Arthur’s lips. He closed his eyes and noted how soft Arthur’s lips were. Arthur pressed back against Alfred’s lips and brought his hands to tangle in Alfred’s hair while Alfred circled his arms around Arthur’s waist, bringing both Arthur and his chair closer.

Seconds seemed like hours to the two men, as they lost themselves in their kiss. After a while, they broke apart and gazed into each other’s eyes, with their foreheads still touching.

“We’re definitely dating now right?” Alfred asked with a slight tilt of his head. “We’re boyfriends?”

“Yes, you git. We definitely are,” Arthur confirmed. “Now shut up and kiss me again.”

With a chuckle, Alfred replied, “No need to tell me twice.” Then, he pressed his lips to Arthur’s a second time, savoring Arthur’s content sigh and the way the Englishman relaxed in his arms.

Yep, Arthur was definitely the best soulmate Alfred could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Hetalia fanfic I wrote, and it was for the 2015 USUK Secret Santa for aph-molossia on tumblr! I found it a little difficult at first because I didn't want to make Arthur and Alfred OOC, so I was a bit nervous at first, but it became fun! I hope everyone likes this! Feedback is appreciated. ^_^ 
> 
> I also posted this on my fanfiction (AoiCherry) and tumblr (teddiehtet) accounts. :3


End file.
